


Fingers in Everybody's Pies - 2

by rvbawsome



Series: Finger bang bang [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Exhibitionism, F/M, Not AU, Polyamory, Prostate Milking, Public Sex, Zoro calls everyone a bitch, but Robin is the best kind of bitch, party-island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rvbawsome/pseuds/rvbawsome
Summary: They all need to let off steam, what better place than a dance club?Robin/ZoroIt's Zoro's turn to get finger'd.





	Fingers in Everybody's Pies - 2

**Author's Note:**

> Zoro is a slut, boom.
> 
> Not beta'd!

Zoro noticed a lot more about his surroundings than most people gave him credit for; just because his eyes are closed doesn’t mean he can’t tell what’s going on around him.

They had gotten closer recently - those women. In subtle ways; shifting towards each other when sitting together, matching the pitches of their laughter.

And of course the times when Nami was blatantly getting fingered under the table and only he seemed to realize it - the others may call Zoro an idiot but they were _stupid_.

But his realization only seemed to bring about Robin’s realization that he had found their secret - damned smart women. 

They had finally made it to dock - in a town that seemed to thrum energy and was as ugly as it was beautiful. Neon lights flashed and sparked as muffled music pounded the air; light shared the same space as darkness and only seemed to illuminate how invisible you were to the world - it brought out a different something in each of them. 

He hadn’t missed how Nami’s eyes lit up like the neon strobes that littered the night-like island, he hadn’t missed how she found someone with a large dick and larger pockets and sweetened up them. 

Robin hadn’t missed when his eyebrow raised in bafflement and shot his eyes in the historian’s direction. Her carefree smile had spoken volumes - but her suddenly hungry gaze whispered louder, and deeper. 

Zoro wasn’t confused anymore - no way she meant that seriously, that spooky woman was just messing with him like she always did; Robin was almost as skilled at he was when it came to detailed perception, and she _loved_ using that fact to fuck with him. This was just another way she wanted to tease him and make him try to lose his cool with her.

The swordsman had been cramped up in a small corner of a back wall where he could drink his booze in peace while the rest of the crew threw themselves out on the dance floor and made spectacles of themselves. He could be located if they really needed to find him, but otherwise the chairs and tables gave me the space needed to be semi alone - so no one saw when he jolted embarrassingly due to a disembodied hand bloom from his thigh. 

No one but _her_ , at least. That knowing smile told him so. 

He hesitated, and glanced back at their navigator before meeting Robin’s still present smile again; it was one thing to help out a fellow crewmember in need - it was entirely something else to...meddle. But the hand on his thigh twitched ever so slightly towards his crotch and the corners of her lips raised minutely.

Zoro could feel his jaw starting to jut out in a stubborn pout, this bothered him - it wasn’t that she was doing this in public, it was that she was so absolutely certain he’d say yes that she _dared_ to do it in public. 

His dick twitched. 

Oh, he _hated_ her. 

He pulled his arms around under his pectorals and huffed before letting his legs fall apart - his head craning back to glare at a particularly annoying light fixture. Zoro would let this happen, but he was going to bitch the entire time - he was the one benefiting the most out of this, not her. HE was the one getting jerked off and HE was going to have an orgasm. So obviously he won. 

The hand near his crotch tickled one finger playfully against where his ballsac rested in his pants - this damned woman still somehow found a way to tease him without words, the bitch! A deep growl rumbled threateningly in his chest, though Robin would have no way to know that since she sat a dance floor away, and his jaw ticked roughly as his legs shifted impatiently. 

Zoro had no idea how Robin was able to make her body parts ‘laugh’, but obvious amusement was present in the movements of her hand as it went to cup him fully and started massaging his still soft dick. He swelled in her hand - slowly; the awkward twinges that would pang through him each time he thought about this whole...thing...made it difficult to lose himself to the sensation - not to mention he could _feel_ her constant gaze drilling into him. 

When more arms bloomed around him, he had to suppress a jolt of surprise that had his skin jumping like a horse with flies. Zoro was suddenly surrounded by phantom arms that grew out of the darkness shadowing him from direct view; they immediately went for the tense spots on his body - namely his arms - and coaxed him to uncross them from his chest so they could grab at it. 

Even though she couldn’t hear it, that devil woman would definitely had felt the way his breath hitched from the rough treatment of his body; it felt like he was being groped by a group of strangers, there were so many hands now - on his chest, stroking over his cheek, holding his thighs open. 

Creeping up his ass. 

Zoro was glad she couldn’t hear him when he felt her finger prod him there. 

Though that didn’t mean she couldn’t feel the heat that crept into his face and down his neck - the almost teasing stroke to his cheek let him know that even though he had turned his eyes away from hers, she still knew exactly what was going on. And if that wasn’t a big enough give away, the way he swelled up so stiffly in her palm gave her anything she needed to know. Three fingers made their home inside his body. 

 

The wail that made his throat ache was smothered by the loud beat of music that swelled from the dance floor; each shout and howl that traitorously ripped out of him was perfectly hidden in sync with the whooping of other people or beats of the bass. Even the obvious jerks and writhes moving his body could be brushed off as simply dancing. 

And he couldn’t _stop_. 

Zoro rocked back and forth on the digits that made his ass burn with sensation and barely restrained himself from whipping out his dick and finishing himself off right there - though having Robin make the choice for him made it easier. Her hand flew over the heated flesh of his cock head while the other’s wrang his tits and attacked his insides; Zoro knew she was merciless.

The swordsman could feel his thighs tremble as he desperately clawed at the seat cushions in a frantic attempt to hold back his orgasm - how had she been able to break him down this quickly?! How had she found every weak spot that made him shiver and quake from sensation? 

All at once the movement stopped. Zoro was left to flounder in confusion as his eyes snapped back up to hers - mouth agape in a pant and body twitching with unfulfilled energy that still bubbled under his skin. 

_Why?_

_Beg._

Their stare held; did she...seriously expect him- 

Those blue ringed eyes were completely serious, and she was willing to stop everything if he refused. She _literally_ had him by the fucking balls, the bitch.

“Fucking _fine_ you she-devil, just get on with it!” Zoro snarled as he finally broke eye contact to spread himself wider and jerked his head to the side, jaw out in a pouting tick; her hands wiggled again in amusement before resuming the earlier pace and sending the swordsman back on track to a blissed out state. The speed at which his orgasm started to build at actually stole his breath - the hot tingles of its beginning stages starting to build in his pelvis and creep down his toes. 

Her fingers suddenly bore down into the spasming gland inside him and forced his body to arch up in a silent scream as he painted the underside of the table with strips of pearlescent cum; Zoro’s body seemed to seize as if it was trapped in a vicious cycle of pleasure as Robin massaged him from the inside to milk out every last drop. 

He ripped in a breath when it was over and slumped in his seat while her hands slipped his dick back into his pants, all but one meling into nothing as it pressed a fingertip to his lips - in a weird mock kiss - before melting away like the others. 

Zoro panted as he watched her stand and move towards the exit of the place, leaving him only with a look and a knowing smile. 

Oh, he _hated_ her. 

But not really.


End file.
